1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of archery. Specifically, the invention relates to the blades found on arrow devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bowhunting and archery rely on arrows to have two key properties. First, arrows must achieve penetration of the intended target regardless of whether that intended target is a static bulls-eye or a hunted animal. Second, arrows must fly straight and true. Even the most skilled of archers, with the most trained eyes, can not compensate for an arrow that can not find its intended mark. These two great needs are somewhat at odds with one another.
Historical solutions have sought to balance these two needs in order to minimize the detrimental effects of each while maximizing the overall result.
The problem of target penetration has been addressed in several ways. Target penetration can be directly correlated to the likelihood of hunting success: an arrow that can not adequately penetrate an intended animal is of little use to a hunter. The overall mass of the arrow could be increased, but more massive arrows are clumsy and must be fired in a high arc to reach the intended target. Simple xe2x80x9cfield pointxe2x80x9d arrow tips can provide adequate penetration for straw targets in competition, but they are not very effective for killing hunted animals. Prior art broadhead arrows were invented to increase effective hunting penetration and success potential. Typically two to four flat, triangular blades are arranged around the forward pointed tip. As the tip enters the intended target, the blades slice a region much greater than the diameter of the arrow shaft. Unfortunately, these broad, flat blades have a pronounced aerodynamic effect that can radically impact the overall stability of the arrow in flight and significantly reduce the precision of flight.
Fletching, or other guidance fins, were added to the aft end of prior art arrows. Typically, two to four fins are applied parallel to the long axis of the arrow surrounding the aft end. As the arrow sails through the air, these fins are intended to straighten the overall flight path by effectively pushing the tip of the arrow in the right direction. However, these same fins typically account for sixty percent of the overall aerodynamic drag experienced by the arrow in flight. Fins of reduced size have less drag but also provide less overall stability. Minimizing drag is important to increase overall range and speed at impact.
Broadhead blades are also easily damaged during use. Poorly anchored broadhead blades, which can be removed and replaced, may dislodge during impact with a target. If replaced blades are not perfectly symmetrical, i.e., misapplied, with respect to the remaining blades, then the arrow will not fly accurately. Conversely, permanently attached blades are always symmetrical, but they can not be replaced at all without replacing the entire arrow head assembly.
The present invention is a system of locking arrow blades that provide excellent main shaft rotation without producing a large amount of aerodynamic drag. A system including a plurality of v-shaped blades is attached to the forward end of any conventional arrow shaft or integral to the forward end of any conventional arrow shaft. The invention is compatible with all contemporary arrow shafts.
The individual blades of this novel system include two key features. A first key feature of the present invention is the geometry of the blades wherein the leading edge of each blade is parallel to the long axis of the arrow shaft, and the trailing edge of each blade is deflected out of the plane of the blade in a smooth, continuous arc. All blades of the present invention are identical with all deflected portions facing the same direction when the arrow is viewed down its long axis. In flight, the arrow rotates as a result of airflow over the deflected portion of the blades much as the control surface on an aircraft wing changes the direction of the aircraft if said control surface is deflected out of the major plane of the aircraft wing. However, said blades being fashioned of smooth metal create little aerodynamic drag. The second key feature of the present invention is the robust manner in which each blade locks into the assembly, thereby providing simple, positive, accurate removal and installation of replacement blades.